


The Sweetest of Sins

by NeverSatisfiedGirl (Kalli_Ravenne)



Series: Sacrilege [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Rough Sex, Sacrilege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalli_Ravenne/pseuds/NeverSatisfiedGirl
Summary: There are prayers and whispers of a different sort here.





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello hello! So I’ve been super inspired lately, and I heard that @superrezzy00 (amazing writer and awesome human being) has a birthday coming up in three days! I knew exactly what I wanted to do for her. So I reached out to an old friend.
> 
> Hope you like this one.
> 
> (Also, while this is definitely Father Finn, this is a stand-alone fic!)

A few more minutes left, and I was antsy. This bible study couldn’t end fast enough. Really, this wasn’t even my church. And why the fuck was I here on my birthday, of all days? I would have left by now. Shit, I wouldn’t have come here at all.

But he invited me.

That doesn’t seem like the most compelling reason, I know...but if you’re faced with a guy who’s way too hot to be a man of the cloth and he invites you to a bible study with a sexy-as-fuck Irish accent, would _you_ have said no?

This bitch might have power-walked to the church if it wasn’t on the other side of town.

I waited around while the small group dispersed, asking him questions and thanking him for another great lesson. I’ll be honest: I barely paid attention the whole time. I was too busy watching his lips move. They look soft and inviting, especially when he licked them and bit the bottom one ever so slightly.

I couldn’t have tugged my skirt any lower, or squeezed my thighs together any tighter, and it still would have been like Niagara Falls if I fantasized long enough.

Finally it was just him and I. My stomach fluttered, but I was as calm and polite as could be. “Thank you for inviting me tonight, Father Finn. It was a great lesson.”

When he flashed that brilliant smile, I could have melted in my seat and thanked him for the privilege. “I’m glad you came out. I know it’s a special day for you, so you giving ninety minutes of your time means a lot.”

Well, being able to watch you and wonder what miracles your tongue was capable of was worth it, I thought to myself.

What I actually said was, vaguely remembering the subject of the study, “It’s pretty interesting you chose Song of Songs. I remember my grandma wouldn’t even let me read it when I was growing up because she thought it was dirty.”

Father Finn chuckled at that. “That’s what some of my parishioners have said. I suppose, in a way, it is more intimate than most. At first glance, it’s about King Solomon and the woman he loves and intends to marry. But when you look at the language of it, how he describes her body, it’s like he worships her. The form of his beloved is the temple where he brings his offerings and his hymns, where he kneels...and he prays to her.”

Something about the way his voice slowly dropped as he shared his thoughts made me tingle, and I couldn’t breathe for a moment. Not until he went to grab a Bible to show me an example of what he meant.

While he had stepped away, I let out a shuddering breath. Was the room getting warmer?

He returned and flipped the pages to the passage he wanted and, in _that_ voice, he began to read:

 _“How much more pleasing is your love than wine,_ _and the fragrance of your perfume more than any spice! Your lips drop sweetness as the honeycomb, my bride…”_

And, I swear, there was a slight growl in his voice when he finished with, **_“...milk and honey are under your tongue.”_**

If it wasn’t for the clattering of my house keys to the hardwood floor, I wouldn’t have been able to keep much control over myself. Shaking my head and apologizing, I picked up my keys, heat flooding my cheeks.

“I-I don’t mean to take so much of your time, Father Finn,” I managed. “I’m sure you wanna go home, and I should probably…um…”

He smiled again, and my knees felt a little weak. “No rush. I’m enjoying this time with you. And I can tell you are, too. In fact, you seemed so engaged in the study, you were staring at my lips the whole time.”

A gasp escaped from my lips. _Fuck, he noticed that?!_

“It’s alright,” he assured gently. “I’m not upset. I don’t mind that you were watching me. I _liked_ that you were.”

He scooted closer. “Tell me...what were you thinking about?”

I tried to bite my tongue. But it all came out anyway, and I couldn’t stop myself.

“What your lips would feel like on me,” I let out in a whisper, not knowing what to expect or what he might say.

A small smile curled the corners of those lips. His gaze held mine, not letting go.

With a soft unassuming whisper at the delicate shell of my ear he said, “Then take what it is you want, my child.”

To my horror, I did without hesitation. And he was there to catch me, hands firm on my waist and lips opening up to mine. His kiss was more intoxicating than communion wine, tasting even better. So much so that I barely noticed that he placed me back in my seat until he broke the kiss, his face hovering over me.

He knelt in front of me and, without being asked, I moved to the edge of my seat. That sweet smile turned wicked and hungry.

“So eager,” he cooed.

Those hands - those strong, sinful hands - slid up my bare legs and beneath my skirt, finding the fabric of my (likely ruined) panties and tugging them down. He inhaled deeply, taking me in and planting kisses along my inner thighs.

“You smell fucking delicious,” he growled, and I whimpered from the sound of it. Those hands carefully pushed my thighs apart and a single finger began to graze my slick, sensitive folds. It was a feathery touch, barely there, and I ached for more.

“I can feel you quivering,” he whispered, a low chuckle on his lips. “So desperate for me to touch you here. To feel my lips and tongue. I can almost taste your arousal. But…”

I bit my lip as the digit began circling my clit in a slow teasing dance. Finn straightened up and hovered over my lips again. “...I want you wild for me first. I want you to beg me to fuck you before this is over. I want my name on your tongue as you come. Over, and _over_ , and _over_ again.”

If he only knew how close I was to begging right then…

Especially when he stopped.

I bit back a whine, which he soothed with a kiss as he eased the teasing finger inside me, slowly pumping it in and out.

“So responsive,” he praised as I shivered and moaned softly. “I’m going to **_love_ ** taking you apart.”


	2. Altar Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Careful what you wish for...

This was happening.

Holy _fuck,_ this was happening.

I was getting a slow, torturous finger-fucking in the front pew of a cathedral. By an insanely hot priest. While his tongue and teeth teased at my peaked nipples, making them ache.

It was the best kind of torture. Particularly when Finn would nip at them while rubbing my clit with his thumb.

But that wasn’t the worst of it.

The worst part was when his thumb moved faster on my swollen bundle of nerves and his teeth sank in just a little on one of my nipples, and I would be so fucking close-

And he would stop.

That was the torturous part. And he did it three times.

**Three. Fucking. Times.**

But I _loved_ it.

This time when he pulled out his fingers, I saw my wetness covering them, glistening in the candlelight from the altar. Without once taking his eyes off mine, he licked them clean.

“You taste like sin...so very sweet,” he purred, voice thick with desire yet still in control. How was he so restrained?

Without warning, he lifted one of my thighs and placed it on his shoulder. And when his tongue traced a stripe from my entrance to my clit, lapping at his handiwork, I let out a gasp that reverberated through the stone walls of the cathedral.

That just made him more ravenous.

I couldn’t stop. The way his tongue fluttered and curled around my bud, the way his lips caressed my folds…

I couldn’t move. He held me in place with arms around my thighs, locking me in place.

“You won’t run from me, little dove,” he whispered for me to hear. “Right now...you’re **mine**.”

_Fuck… oh fuck... how did he…?_

“I can see your mind. You’ve wanted this from the moment you met me, the moment you learned my profession...didn’t you, love? Tell me.”

“...Yes,” I managed, unable to bite back the truth.

His lips grazed my ear, whispering in tones that caressed my ear and drove me wild. “You thought about me, in this collar, bending you over the altar and fucking you until you screamed. Haven’t you, love?”

I whimpered. “Yes.”

“And you’re gonna be a good girl for me, doing exactly what I tell you to. Won’t you, love?”

I couldn’t nod fast enough as his voice pushed me to the edge. “Y-Yes. Anything you say. Please.”

A dark chuckle shook my nerves to the core as he returned his mouth to my aching heat. “Let’s find out. Come for me.”

There was a pinch on my clit just as he bit down upon it just right.

Something inside me snapped, as though a barrier broke. I cried out as I came harder than I ever had before, the echoes of my release resonating like holy praises. But he continued to speak in his wicked tongues against my core.

He was trying to kill me. But what a fucking way to go.

“Please…” I struggled to form the words on my lips.“Please...S-Sir…”

His lips and bearded chin glistened with my essence, and he licked his lips. I could’ve lost it right there.

He smirked. “I could have prayed at your altar all night. My own little fountain of milk and honey.” A brush of his fingers along my inner thigh and I trembled, each breath I took carrying soft and needy whimpers.

“Shhhh. I know what you need,” he whispered, tracing my lips with the tip of his finger. “I’ll give it to you. But first...I want you to show me... how bad you need it.”

I would have done anything he asked.

I slid to my knees and looked up to see…

Oh. _Oh God…_

The full tip of his thick cock grazed my lips, and I pressed a kiss to it. And another. Then took it past my lips, sucking at it lightly, tasting him.

“No need to be shy, little dove. Take what you want. As much as you can handle.”

It was like my body only responded to him. And, wanting his pleasure, my lips parted and my tongue flattened to take him in.

His skin was soft and clean, and...the way it stretched, and pulsed, and throbbed in my mouth…

I was lost as it pumped in and out, hot and slick, as he used my mouth for his need.

“That’s it. Make it nice and wet for me.”

Fuck, that _growl_ in his voice...it could have made me come again, as wound up as he’d made me. I was losing this battle, and he knew it. Still, I tightened my lips around his cock and moaned, feeling him move faster and tug at my hair.

“Such a good girl for me…” My mouth felt absent when he left my mouth. I bit back a whine, licking my lips. The faintest trace of his pre-come lingered on them.

I could barely feel when brought me to my feet and he carried me to the altar and laid me down upon the velvet-covered table. My ass hung off the edge as my legs were braced against his solid body, ankles on his shoulders and-

_Oh...fuck...it’s so…_

I could feel the stretch as he slid into me, slow and deep. He filled me to the hilt, and it felt like it was all too much but so perfect at once. “Fucking amazing. You’re such a good girl, taking all of me like this.”

Finn began to move, but he stepped up his torture. Just as he started to pull out, right on the very edge, his hips slammed sharply into me, filling me up and raising my cries to the heavens.

I clung to the altar table as he drove into me, picking up his pace. My sobs and curses mingled with his primal moans, filling the cathedral with our forbidden hymn. I nearly wept from the ecstasy, how amazing he made me feel.

_I... I'm so close…I need it..._

“I know,” he spoke in a low authoritative tone, “Now... **_come_ **.”

His name fell from my lips in a choked wail, the orgasm wracking my body and whiting out my vision -

Just as I fell to darkness.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, and it was late in the morning. _How did I…?_

As I stretched, my fingers found a piece of paper laid upon the pillow next to me. The handwriting was a haze as I gradually woke up. But as it became clearer, I got the answer to my other question.

 

**_I had an amazing time with you. If you need anything at all, feel free to call or text me._ **

 

**_-Finn_ **

 

He even left his phone number. Holy fuck, he wanted to see me again.

A smile came to my lips. Glad it wasn’t a dream.

* * *

_She tasted amazing last night. Sweet and ripe for picking. But not just her juicy, tight little slit…_

_Her soul as well._

_But I’m in no rush. There’s so much I can do with her, so much fun we can have. I can’t wait to go back for more, knowing that she’ll let me in. Every time._

_As they all do._

_I’m going to_ **_love_ ** _taking her apart._

 

**_Until next time, little dove._ **


End file.
